Ultraman One: Episode 33
Title: Origins of Messiah Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light *Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness (One Continuity) (Only appearance) :;Deities *Genesis Dragon **Genesis Messiah and its children: Curiums, Terrariums, Magicaliums, Magriums, Mirroriums, Lightiums, Crescentiums and Shadowiums **Evil Messiah ***Its children: The "Deleto" Race. Prologue Virus in the Shadowy Lands of the Scorpio Nova Galaxy, begin wandering around like a foreigner, his gains a new body once again, with less demonic look but more vampiric look? Virus recalls his journey to the Shadowy Lands through a wormhole....... (Flashback) "Argh.....this pressure!! I will wistand it for sure!! For the sake of the freakng future!!" said Virus in an excited tone. Virus also held his both arms and body up in order to bear the pain of the high pressure of the wormhole he is currently travelling. No beings has ever used the wormhole and Virus is the first being? History says anyone whom travel through this wormhole will have body smashed into pieces by the convection currents posed by the said wormhole. Legends had said only Genesis Messiah could travel easily. Virus exits from the Wormhole and said "This is the Negative Side, Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Galaxy?" "I have arrived in the right place!!! What should my next scheme be??!!" said Virus as he thought to himself while moving around the dark and dull space vacuum. (End of Flashback) Chapter 1 Light Energies of The Universe/Birth of Good Saviour Shortly after the "Positive Side" of the universe is formed, a powerful saviour, on the side of good is born. The name is Genesis Messiah, or rather Creation Messiah, a powerful Genesis Dragon. The purpose, the uphold a neutral stance and only to interference if the universe is in grave danger. He sought creation and harmony almost all beings in the universe. All beings of good received the Messiah's divine protection. The "Positive Side" has now become the Heavenly Lands of Scorpio Nova Galaxy thanks to Genesis Messiah. Genesis Messiah has omnipotence power, all beings of evil fear him while all beings of good worshipped him. The genesis dragon smiled at the bright and yellow space vacuum, empowered by Sunrium, knowing all inhabitants andmhis future children will thrive in harmony but at the same time knowing an endless cycle of conflicts is occurring for many hundred thousand years. Genesis Messiah went to Planet Cure, the flow and oceans of the Curium Water is what that amazed him the most. Genesis Messiah created the Messiah Cave, and resides there. His stuff, possess a divine power, there he wanted for his choosen one to arrive and choose him to stop a foretell event in the future. "O Universe, O Scorpio Nova, O I vow to protect this universe." muttered Genesis Messiah. While being referred to as a "he", Genesis Messiah voices sounds female and more elegant, it is often mistaken by many as a "she". Is Genesis Messiah genderless? At the same time, Genesis Messiah watches and observes events of the multiverse and would want to see how many thrive or many drive to their brink. Unless the universe is an grave danger, Genesis Messiah do not usually leave Planet Cure/Messiah Cave nor uses his powers to solve anything. Chapter 2 Evil Saviour Unknown to anyone who tries to enter Scorpio Nova Galaxy Universal Bubble from the Multiverse to the Negative Side, they would be knocked back many yards away by the resultant impact. It has a barrier that block anyone to enter from its southern hemisphere. For its northern hemisphere, anyone can enter easily with a little restraint, under the blessings of Genesis Messiah. Anyone evil enters the northern hemisphere, do not receive Genesis Messiah blessing would be prone to any threats from the side of good, would will opposes those evil souls and evil hearts. As a counter measure to the balance of light and darkness, the evil, twisted and dark sibling of Genesis Messiah is born, name as Evil Messiah. The evil Genesis Dragon would sought destruction and nothingness. He possess the dark omnipotence power that Genesis Messiah has. "O Universe, O be silence, O Brother? O Genesis Messiah? O you will die and this universe is mine." said Evil Messiah. Currently, the universe balance of light and darkness is safe but Evil Messiah has another scheme in mind in the Negative Side of the universe? What is it? If Genesis Messiah gives blessings, Evil Messiah will curse good beings and blesses evil beings. By the code of Messiah, once Genesis Messiah is dead, Evil Messiah can rule over the universe and tilt the entire universe to darkness. Once Evil Messiah, Genesis Messiah would rule the entire universe, however, instead of tilting the universe into light, Genesis Messiah would create harmony between light and darkness between both sides. That's the reason between the difference of ideal between the two Messiahs. With his stuff, Evil Messiah started absorbing dark and minus energies to empower himself from the Negative Side. Evil Messiah originally wanted to just rule his Negative Side but his grew jealous of Genesis Messiah govern light and give blessings to inhabitants to enter. As no one from outside was able to enter the Negative Side, why was the barrier to the southern hemisphere blocked, no one knows, nobody does, nobody will understand it, even the two Messiahs. The two Messiahs exists to oppose each other but to keep light and darkness in check. But this has gone otherwise. Chapter 3 Invading Positive Side/Birth of Deleto After 600, 000 years, Evil Messiah has accumulated enough minus and dark energies, he now sought invasion. Evil Messiah standing on a Dark Planet, he is performing a dark ritual there. "Dark Ritual, O Evil Energies, O Evil Powers, O Minus Energies, O Negative Power, O Give Birth to my children, countless of them, the Deleto Race." Evil Messiah reunions himself with the dark energies from the Negative Side of the universe and perhaps the Positive Side as well. Many Kaiju with a Deletion stinger, having a sinister and vampiric appears, there are are least half of million them. They are roars with pride and they bows in front of Evil Messiah, they hunger for destruction starts now and they would do anything to take over the whole universe and kill Genesis Messiah as a reward. "O Deleto! Now let our power run havoc on this universe. Hahahahaha....." said Evil Messiah. "Roar!! Roar!!" said all the Deleto Race as they cheered. Evil Messiah fires a very powerful ray from his Evil Stuff towards three dark planets and destroys them for his own amusement. Evil Messiah laughs with amusement with his tentacles attached into his own body. "With this Dark Omnipotence Power, I will soon take over more part of the Multiverse, O Brother, O you will befall on me!" said Evil Messiah in a elegant and a godly voice. Evil Messiah, is the god of Scorpio Nova Galaxy, the Negative Side of the universe. He is the god of destruction and voider, he is the vengeful, the dark and twisted brother of Genesis Messiah. His action earned himself the title "Evil Messiah Deity of Destruction" and "Evil Genesis Messiah". After that, Evil Messiah went to the wormhole that links the Negative Side and Positive Side and uses his Dark Omnipotence Power, to destroy the wormhole. The wormhole is finally destroyed. Evil Messiah enters the Postive Side of the Universe, the entrance to Scorpio Planetary System far end, followed by the half of million Deletos he created. The war between the two Genesis Dragons, the two Messiahs, will rage and start now..... Chapter 4 Genesis Messiah countermeasure "O Evil Brother, O you have entered the Positive Side for O The Negative Side, O I will stop you." said Genesis Messiah as he detected his dark sibling waiting for him at the entrance of the Scorpio Nova Galaxy. He will take countermeasures now..... "O Light Energies, O perform the Light Ritual, O Planets of Scorpio Planetary System, give birth to my Children who will correspond and will have the same attrubutes of the planet they are born in. Rise, Children." said Genesis Messiah in Messiah Cave of Planet Cure. Light energies released from the body of Genesis Messiah, to Planet Cure itself, Planet Terra, Planet Magic, Planet Light, Planet Dark, Planet Rainbow, Magium World, Planet Mirror and Planet Crescent. Born from Planet Cure are the Curiums, with water attributes, their true form is Alien Cure. From Planet Terra are Terrrariums, with lava and rocky attributes, their true form is Alien Terra. From Planet Magical are Magicaliums, with wizard like attributes, from Planet Light is Lightiums, with light attributes. From Magium World, are Magriums, whom possess water and rocky attributes. From Planet Dark is Shadowiums, with darkness attributes. Born from Planet Mirror are Mirroriums and lastly from Planet Rainbow is Rainbowiums and Planet Crescent are Crescentiums. Countless numbers are born, they are bear the ideal of Genesis Messiah, the children of the great deity to counter against the Deleto Race and Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah are also assisted by ancient warriors of darkness as well. "O Children, O before the fight, I will halt the invasion a bit!" said Genesis Messiah, with his stuff, he created a powerful shield that cover the entire Scorpio Planetary System. "O Brother, you did this, strike, Deleto." said Evil Messiah, the Deleto followed their father's order, tried to crash through the shield by the shield is too powerful. "Enough, the balance of darkness need to be higher to break the shield." said Evil Messiah, ordered his children to back forth. "O Evil Messiah, O you won't enter now!" said Genesis Messiah in mid space of Scorpio Planetary System, observing the forces of Evil. Backed up by his children and many unknown ancient light warriors that predates the Scorpium Ultras, Genesis Messiah is ready the launch a all out assault against his darker sibling. Backing up Evil Messiah are the ancient warrior series of darkness, whom are counterparts to the ancient warriors of light. Genesis Messiah is the great god of harmony and peace, he governs the Positive Side of the universe, once Evil Messiah's death, he can govern the whole universe and ensure the universe is peace. Genesis Messiah also knows his darker sibling is invading the Scorpio Planetary System to gain access to Multiverse and destroy more universe with his dark power. Even though the two deities are polar opposites and entity counterpart of each other, if one is dead, the other one will survive and take over the other rules and rebuild the universe with their ideals. If one grows stronger, the other does. Who will win? The Genesis Messiah or the Evil Messiah? Chapter 5 The Conflict After the invasion was halted for 500,000 years, the power of darkness in Evil Messiah and Deleto grew and the barrier made by Genesis Messish is gone. Genesis Messiah raises his stuff and rushes towards his dark sibling. "Strike!" said Evil Messiah, with his roar, the Deleto Race and Ancient Warrior of Darkness went to the various planets of the planetary system, they would meet by the opposition of Ancient Warriors of light and children of Genesis Messiah. Genesis Messiah and Evil Messiah finally clashes with each other, the most powerful beings in the universe. With their stuff weapon as a Genesis Dragon, they are seemingly equally matched.... The presence of battle in every known planet in the system has greatly upsetted the ecosystem. At Planet Cure, Curiums are fighting with the Deleto Race in their true form, as Alien Cure. Alien Cure fires a very powerful energy beam at the Deleto, killing some of them. As some Deleto fell into the Curium Water oceans, they immediately dissipate into particles as they are evil beings, very vile. It acts as a form of defensive system as well. The fight remains...... Forests of trees are being crushed down one by one but the Curiums are trying their very best. At Planet Terra, Terraiums are also fighting the Deleto Race as their true form, some of the Deleto are pushed into the lava pots and killing them in the process. A tough fight begins.... They are also causing destruction at the planet as well, the rocky terrain are being smashed upon, becoming a linear depression land. The Magicaliums are fighting the Deleto Race at the stratosphere of Planet Magic, with their true form as Alien Magical. They are powerful magic caster and was effective against the Deleto Race. But there were too much of them, forcing them to engage through close combat. Some ended up stung by the Deleto and dead, some fight up and kill some of the members...... At Magium World, the Magriums are facing the Deleto Race as well as the Ancient Warriors of Darkness. They are perished from the two side enemy, they almost extincted until the Ancient Warriors of Light came and drive the Deleto and their dark counterparts away. After killing all the Deleto Race, the two ancient Ultra sides face with each other in a challenging battle, they are known as powerful blademasters as well, who will trump? The remaining children of Genesis Messiah, due to Deleto invading Planet Rainbow, Planet Human, Planet Stormy, Planet Metropolis, Planet Crescent, Planet Dark, Planst Mirror and Planet Light the Crescentiums, Mirroriums, Lightiums, Rainbowiums and Shadowiums have to split their forces to deal with the threats seperately. While defending the other planets, they had to defend their own planets as well.... The plague battle begin...... The Deleto carried a special stinger at their back as their tale, carrying a special virus known as the Deletion Virus that can cause organisms to cease existent. The fighters had to be very careful about this as they can be killed if they are not careful at all..... Chapter 6 Clash of Deities "Evil Messiah, you aren't you governing the Negative Side and countermeasuring the darkness?" said Genesis Messiah. "O Genesis Messiah, you govern the Positive Side. As a countermeasure to the light, if I slaughter you, this universe will be turned to the Negative Side and with my dark omnipotence power, I will take over more of the Multiverse... O....the poem." said Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah unleashes his tentacles at Genesis Messiah, Genesis Messiah uses his stuff to deflect away all the tentacles. Genesis Messiah fires his Messiah Beam at his dark sibling, Evil Messiah fires the dark version, both beams at equally clashes but due to the omnipotence power of the beams, three planets are destroyed in the process. "O Haha..." said Evil Messiah. "Aren't you a god?" said Genesis Messiah. "Are you saying we gods don't fight?" asked Evil Messiah in an elegant tone. "God's should not fight when we aren't allowed to. We are supposed to be governing what we should do." said Genesis Messiah, "O Wise Words, O from a god of harmony and peace, I am O the god of destruction and darkness, I hunger destruction. You will never understand the poem feeling." said Evil Messiah as he unleashes the Dark Messiah Inferno at Genesis Messiah. Genesis Messiah counters it with his Messiah rainfall. As a result, debris of crushed planets appears in front of them. "What?" said Genesis Messiah. "O Creator God, look... The use of our powers are causing planets to be destroyed, by doing more of this, the galaxy will soon follow." said Evil Messiah. "Then I just have to seal you then..." said Genesis Messiah as he takes flight and goes towards the edge of the Scorpio Nova Galaxy, resumes their conflicts there.... Chapter 7 The Banishment At the Edge Hole, Evil Messiah dodges the energy blasts fired by Genesis Messiah with his stuff. Genesis Messiah destroyed many of Evil Messiah tentacles, Evil Messiah weakens from the said damage. "I will send you out of this universe." said Genesis Messiah, Genesis Messiah begins murmured a special spell. In Evil Messiah's mind, he though to himself: "His banishing me from this universe and I will continue my legacy. Oh with my prediction power, O my genes, O spread to the Scorpio Nova, the life star of this very universe, give birth to the Dark Scorpium Ultras in the future." Evil Messiah spread his genes to Scorpio Nova to ensure his legacy, as the genes are converted in Sunriums, it had lead to the creation of Voiderium as well...., it begins floating in the Scorpio Nova. Meanwhile, the Messiah cross symbol appears on Genesis Messiah as he charms this spell... "O by my Messiah Curse, I curse Evil Messiah to exit this universe and never to set foot once again, O the curse will only be broken if I am slayed by anything evil." said Genesis Messiah as he sends the symbol at Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah is starting to dissipate from the universe and be casted into another universe. "O..O...O...you don't." said Evil Messiah, Evil Messiah has the same power as Genesis Messiah...., he begin murmured a spell to Genesis Messiah, the same Messiah symbol appears.... "O by my Messiah Curse, I curse Genesis Messiah if he ever used Genesis Restore on any universe, he will lose almost all his powers and be in deep slumber until I am slayed...." said Evil Messiah as he sends the symbol at Genesis Messiah. The curse is now stated, Evil Messiah was banished by Genesis Messiah as a result. "I will lose my power, time to make countermeasure." said Genesis Messiah, having predicted the birth of Evil Scorpium Ultras as Evil Messiah he spreaded his genes in secret earlier. Genesis Messiah travel in front of Scorpio Nova, begins murmuring another spell... "O power of Negation, removing Evil Messiah genes that are convered to Sunriums." said Genesis Messiah as he tries to purify Evil Messiah genes but it did not work. "O It can't work, time to..." said Genesis Messiah as he converted his genes to Sunriums to ensure the creation of good Scorpium Ultras in the future as a countermeasure to any evil beings to will purge the universe in the near future. Why Scorpium term is used? Genesis Messiah and Evil Messiah powers contains a special energy known as Scorpiums......, why do they know how to create Ultras? They had sensed the Ultras created from the Plasma Spark effects and Genesis Messiah know "good" Ultra are used for justice and peace, Evil Messiah know "evil" Ultra are used for destruction and chaos, which fits the great evil deity ideals. Scorpium Ultras are Ultras but they will have a special element that represents their powers.... Genesis Messiah himself went to the Negative Side of the universe, and entered a special blackhole. The special blackhole is know as the Quasar Blackhole, it's just a empty space vacuum blackhole that does not have suction effects. Why the great deity went there himself?? Chapter 8 Afterwards The "Magriums" and "Magium World" suffered the most, from the battle with ancient warriors of darkness and the Deleto, they are the verge of extinction, they when into hiding. The "Rainbowiums" went the stay on a top of Planet Rainbow's mountain, their planet had suffered great lose as well... Meanwhile, the Deleto Race and the Crescentiums, Magicaliums, Terraiums, Curiums, Shadowiums, Mirroriums and Lightiums are still fighting for the stake of their planets and the fate of the Scorpio Planetary System.... The battle still continues...... The Ancient Warriors of light and darkness have perished into existence as the Ancient Warriors of Light had used their light ability to annilated their dark counterparts. They had become extincted and is now known in legendary myths.... Genesis Messiah creates the Hellish Dimensional to contain the Evil Scorpium Ultras after realizing he is unable to negate his darker sibling Sunrium converted genes. Genesis Messiah was at a loss due to the battle between his evil nephew and his children, he took on a neutral stance and returned to the Messiah Cave, continue to observe the universe, never to show up again until the modern times..... Evil Messiah was sent to a parallel gap between dimensions, he had destroyed three universes with his dark omnipotence power and eventually found himself in a tear dimension between Scorpio Nova Galaxy and Showa Universe, he created the Evil Realm with his dark powers and resides there. Evil Messiah recreates the Deleto Race and hiding his existence to continue his evil plans and to formulate a new scheme..... "O Genesis Messiah, I will make sure my future surbondiate slay you or make you use Genesis restore for my curse to work..." said Evil Messiah in an evil and elegant tone...... Scorpio Nova Galaxy is a very special universe, isn't it? Chapter 9 After Cure finishes this part of the story...., the other Scorpium Ultra nodded what Cure said and know more about the origins of their homeworld as well....., they were thrilled. "So Genesis Messiah motives of recruiting us is to break Evil Messiah's curse." said King. "Yes, King-sama. The two Messiahs cannot negate the powers of each other..." said Celestial. "Scorpio Nova Galaxy is a special universe, interesting concepts." said Zero. "Well, it has such a long history." said Xena. "Great." said Giga. "Messiah Curse? Gods?" said Ultraman Kato. "The Messiahs can curse anyone with their powers. The Messiahs are considered gods in our own universe." said Cure. "Ultras from the Ancient Past did exist." said Taro. "Yeah, indeed." said Ace. "But Cure, why are you so knowledagle about this?" asked Seven. "Well, ancient drawings of this battle as drawn by Genesis Messiah in the Messiah Cave. While I was recovering from my wounds, I learnt all this from the deity himself." said Cure. "Nice." said Ultraman. "Anymore part of the history?" asked Jack. "Wait I have another enquiry. Why did Genesis Messiah took on a neutral stance in the end?" said 80. "He was drawn by Evil Messiah's words, Genesis Messiah decided not to disobey to code of Genesis Dragon and went on to a neutral stance." said Cure "Very well." said Leo. "Leo-niisan." said Astra, behind Leo himself. "But you and Virus driven to Deleto Race to extinction right?" asked Dyna. "Yeah but Virus meet Evil Messiah and was bestowed power directly from Evil Messiah." said Cure. "That's why Vius is so powerful!!" said One. "Cure, can you tell us more?" asked Zero. "Sure, the next part will be the birth of myself and Virus, the remaining Scorpium Ultras...." said Cure as he continue the history and origin story... --THE END-- Next episode Evil Messiah is casted away, the Deleto Race continue to purge the universe. Genesis Messiah not doing anything? And the birth of Scorpium Ultras? Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity